


Darkpilot Snippets

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Small Kylo and Poe snippets.





	1. Gags

Poe can’t close his mouth because of the gag, which his teeth are pushed against, his lips turned into a permanent, silent scream. It doesn’t hurt, but it does feel strange; a stretch, and the air in his mouth making his breathing noisy. 

The extension makes him salivate more, and although he can swallow, it’s hard to keep up with the constant squirts into his mouth, dribbling over his lips. 

Kylo finishes the harness of rope, tight enough that he can feel it, but not so tight it hurts. Every breath is considered and deliberate, every twitch a reminder of how well he’s held. 

His lover walks around to his head, and pulls his cock out. Poe begs with his eyes, moaning a request to let him taste, and then the first push into his frozen-wide mouth is bliss. It’s wonderful, and his eyes drift shut as Kylo takes his pleasure from his body, owning him completely.


	2. Interrogation

“I’ll never talk!”

Poe grins, that smile that says there’s more to him than just the affable, approachable darling that everyone thinks he is. 

He still is, he’s just… More, too. 

He says nothing, but lifts the tiny wand up, the tip sparking a soft, blue light. Kylo knows it’s too weak to damage, but pain can come without a single trace. 

Close to his neck, the hairs pricking in anticipation, and he opens his mouth to make no sound but exhalation, the screaming all internal as the device meets his collarbone. 

It hurts so badly, but worse is the way he can’t think. Either it’s the electricity or the agony, but a fog descends on his mind, making everything go hazy. He couldn’t speak if he wanted to, and that is what makes him panic, thrashing in his bonds, fighting the chair. 

“You’re going to tell me everything,” Poe says, lifting the toy, tapping it to Kylo’s hair, making it frazzle. 

The pleasure he’s taking from this torture is obvious in his face, and Kylo would get hard just from that, even if he didn’t love pain anyway. 

“Never.” Do it again.


End file.
